Swim
by JulyFlame
Summary: You are cordily invited to witness a Harry Potter pool party hosted by the author. The invitation includes meeting an angry Voldemort, an insane author, and a fed up Ginny.
1. A Suprise Entrance

Disclaimer: After all this is over, you'll be happy I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Cause if I did, books 6 and 7 would never come out, the way this is looking.

"Err- does anyone know where we are?" Harry Potter asked, bewildered, looking around at the people who had appeared around him. He had been weeding the garden of Number Four Privet Drive, and had somehow appeared here. To say the least, he was very confused. And there was also the matter that he was in the exact position for weeding, but he was now in scarlet red swimming trunks and holding his wand.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. She had appeared looking like she had bent forward to pick something up, most likely a book. She herself was wearing a swimsuit that was the same color as her Yule Ball dress robes, a periwinkle blue. "It looks like we're at a swimming pool," she said, helpfully.

"A what?" Draco Malfoy said, looking bored. He had arrived on his bum. He most likely had been sitting down. Needless to say, his pride (and his bum) had been bruised. Malfoy was wearing black satiny-looking swimming trunks.

"A pool. Fred and George went to one a couple of summers ago. They said they got kicked out after they glued people's towels to whatever they were on." Ron said. He had came like Malfoy did, but had stayed on the ground, looking around at his surroundings with interest. Ron was wearing bright orange Chudley Cannons swim trunks(needless to say, he was very pleased).

"I remember when that happened! Mum was so mad at them. They looked like they wanted to disappear!" Ginny said. She was in a red swimming suit, and had appeared in what was probably in the middle of a conversation.

"That does not tell me what a pool is, Weasley!" Malfoy snapped.

A snort came from under a tree that was not very far away. "Idiots." a young man's voice said. There was a pause. "What the hell!?"

Harry's head snapped instantly towards the tree. "Riddle." Ginny had paled noticeably at the voice and was quivering slightly.

"Riddle? Who's that?" Malfoy asked irritably. He really did not appreciate anyone calling _him_, of all people, an idiot.

"He's the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets in our second year," Harry said icily. "But you and your father know him better as Voldemort."

This time it was Malfoy who paled. "You've got to be kidding me, Potter. I've heard the Dark Lord's voice before. That is sure as hell not it."

"The idiot Malfoy is right." Riddle said, coming out from under the tree, as Ginny put her older brother between herself and Riddle. He looked exactly as he had from the diary. He too was wearing swimming trunks, Slytherin green. "This should not be my voice."

"If you're not Riddle..." Harry's eyes flashed. "You're Voldemort!"

"Don't say the damn name!" Ron moaned. Hermione glared at Ron. Malfoy paled even further, looking ash grey.

"It looks like there _is _a Gryffindor with a brain after all," Voldemort said, looking at Ron with amusement. "But I would certainly like to know what the hell happened and why I am in this damn body again!"

"I can answer that, I think." A girl said, coming through a gate.

The girl wasn't wearing a swimsuit but instead muggle clothing with a cook's apron over it. She was also carrying a bag of charcoal and another of ice. She frowned as soon as she saw Voldemort, in his teenaged body.

"For one, you're already the stuff of nightmares. If I put your actual body in a swimsuit, I'd be condemning everybody to hell with that sight. And also, you weren't supposed to be here at all, but since I couldn't fix that problem, I had to do a compromise."

"Did anyone understand that?" Ron said, blinking.

"It means I'm an author." She said, dryly. Two things happened at that point. Ron hid behind Hermione; and Malfoy, Voldemort, Harry, and Ginny had their wands trained on the girl.

"I doubt that'll work. I had to put a ton of enchantments and authorship into the area to keep anyone from being killed and to keep normal people away."

"Damn." Malfoy said, under his breath.

"What do you mean by normal people? The muggles?" Harry queried.

"Anybody who doesn't get bothered by authors and the like on a daily basis."

"Well, I'm going. I am not sticking around!" Ginny said, vehemently. She started walking towards the gate the author had came through.

"Why Gin?" Ron asked, from behind Hermione.

"Whenever an author comes around, I get romantically entangled with Malfoy, Harry, or Riddle, or I get killed by You-Know-Who or Malfoy. Look who's around, Ron!" Ginny said, angrily. "And to top that off we have You-Know-Who looking like Riddle. So what's that mean? I get killed off by You-Know-Who while falling in love with him at the same time? No thanks."

The author whistled, appreciatively. "I think you should have ended up in Ravenclaw, Ginny. Hm, that's a good idea. But you won't be able to leave though. None of us can. Even me." She smiled. "So, who's up for helping me get the rest of the stuff out of the truck?" Everyone glared at her, at once. "Okay, never mind! I'll just get the rest of the stuff by myself! By the way, my name is the JulyFlame." JF started running very quickly.

=-=-=-=-=

JF: Well, I managed to get a lot of people angry at me all at once.

Voldemort: You sure as hell did. The moment I get out of here you'll wish you were dead!

JF:gulps Guess you won't like the conditions set up, will you?

Everyone else: What conditions?!?

JF: Um, Never mind, that can wait till after I get back with the rest of the stuff! Oh, and please review! The more you review, the quicker I might get on with this, and the more likely I get out of this alive!


	2. Choking Not Included

Disclaimer: After all this is over, you'll be happy I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Cause if I did, books 6 and 7 would never come out, the way this is looking.

Last time, on Swim: "So, who's up for helping me get the rest of the stuff out of the truck?" Everyone glared at her, at once. "Okay, never mind! I'll just get the rest of the stuff by myself! By the way, my name is the JulyFlame." JF started running very quickly.

The author had finally gotten everything out of the truck, with the Harry Potter characters watching her, intently. Well, asides from Harry and Ron. They was busy watching Voldemort and Malfoy to make sure they wouldn't try something against them.

"What were those conditions you let slip about earlier?" Hermione asked, as JF leaned against a barbecue grill, sweating profusely.

"We will be here until eleven PM. at this swimming pool. With four people whose greatest wish are to kill each other," JF said, looking at Harry, Ron, Voldemort, and Malfoy. Both Gyffindors and Slytherins were looking at their opposites with great hatred. "Hey, that's interesting!"

"What?"

"I could swear that Voldemort and Harry were actually sticking their tongues out at each other!"

"Now really, Harry is much too mature.." Hermione looked at the two mentioned."...to do that. Now honestly! Harry, you're nearly sixteen! And you..." Hermione trailed off, unsure of how to berate a Dark Lord.

"Did I mention that the no killing part only restricts spells and weapons?" JF said. "If they want to strangle each other to death, that's no problem."

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry muttered, as Voldemort instantly lunged at him.

"I don't think you should have mentioned that!" Ginny said, as she tried to pry Ron off of Malfoy, who was quickly turning blue, without much success. Harry was having better luck, as he had managed to grab Voldemort's neck and both dark haired young men were turning over and over each other, rolling towards the deep end of the pool...

"SPLASH!"

JF involuntarily shuddered as the two hit the water. "Ugh, bet that's cold!"

Voldemort immediately came up, preferring to come up rather than drown at the bottom of a pool. But Harry was having a very hard time of it, sputtering as he kept bobbing under, deeper each time.

"Don't tell me he doesn't know how to swim!" Voldemort said, exasperated, as he watched from the side of the pool.

JF paled a bit. "He doesn't!"

Hermione looked at her disbelievingly. "And you make us all appear by a pool?" Hermione ran to the pool and dived in, splashing Voldemort thoroughly and supported Harry until he got to the ladder.

Harry coughed up some water. "Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione glared at both Voldemort and JF, making the latter wince and the former glare back. "You're welcome Harry."

"So, who's up for swimming?" the author said, brightly. Everyone glared at her once more. She frowned slightly. "If that's the way you want it..." She pointed her author's pencil out at them and....

"SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!"

"...You just got it!"

"Quit that, now!" Voldemort yelled. All four splashes had been annoyingly close to him, meaning he kept getting chlorinated water in his eyes.

"Or what, you'll Avada us?" Harry mocked, as he held onto the poolside ladder. Despite having came close to drowning seconds before, he had recovered quickly.

"Shut up, Potter." Malfoy said, once he bobbed up. "I don't want get to killed by the Dark Lord."

"Oh, you don't? I thought your family were his greatest supporters?" Harry retorted.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes." This is what my best choice for recruitment is?"

"Oh, there is Crabbe and Goyle, too." Harry sneered. "You can't have your show of brains lacking."

"Harry, quit it!" Ginny said, as she swam over.

"Gin, what are you doing? Are you taking their side?!?" Ron said, panicking, his hair dripping water.

"No, it's just that I don't want to get caught up in these stupid fights again! Whenever I'm in one of these bloody pieces of trash _I'm _the one who seems to get bloody well screwed over!"

Hermione looked at them. "She does have a point. And if it's not her, it is me."

"So I want all of you idiot boys to shut up and not kill each other for once!" Ginny yelled at them, doing a fair impression of her mother while she was at it.

"You tell them Ginny- HEY!" Ron said,as he realized that she had insulted him too.

Hermione laughed, along with everyone but Malfoy. "Where'd Malfoy get to?" Harry wondered. He soon got his answer.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Voldemort yelped, as an artic cold jet of water hit him in the small of his back.

"Oh shit." Malfoy quietly remarked. He was out of the pool and holding a very large Muggle Water Gun, a SuperSoaker to be exact. The SuperSoaker was dripping water at the nozzle part. "I'm going to die aren't I?" He said.

"Malfoy, on your grave would you like red or black roses?" Ginny asked.

Malfoy thought a moment. "The black." He then screamed for dear life and ran as far as he could get.

Voldemort laughed that cruel, high pitched laugh of his, making everyone around to hear it shudder slightly.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Ron asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Why? The brat screams like a girl. I'm planning on getting him when he least expects it."

The author came within sight of the pool before anyone could remark upon what Voldemort said, holding two enormous bags of Super Soakers in her hands, her pencil hidden from sight. "Hey, do any of you know where Malfoy went?" JF said, cheerfully. "He took off before I could tell him we were going to play a game with these babies! "

=-=-=-=-

Voldemort: I really can not believe you gave him one of those things before anyone else. Where did he fill that damn thing up, anyways?

JF:I was lacking in sanity at the moment, and I think he filled it up with my water bottle of melted ice. It's disappeared.

Ron: You mean you ARE sane?

Ginny: I wonder where that puts her?

Malfoy: Somewhere between Dumbledore and Lovegood, I think.

Harry: That puts her between slightly off her rocker and off the rocker.

Ron: You're wrong, Malfoy. It's somewhere between that crazy bat Trelawney and Luna, with a bit of Hagrid's nut factor thrown in. The girl's psychotic.

JF:hums to herself

Voldemort: You're not bothered by this at all, are you?

JF:No, not at all. If you think I'm bad, you all should meet my friends and my sisters.

Harry:shudders Don't think I'd want to.

Voldemort: Unless it's to show off a certain Killing Curse, I think not.


	3. Of TeamUps and SuperSoakers

Disclaimer: After all this is over, you'll be happy I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Cause if I did, books 6 and 7 would never come out, cause the way this is looking, my life expectancy just dropped to within a few of weeks of right now.

Last time on Swim: "WHAT THE HELL?!?" Voldemort yelped, as an artic cold jet of water hit him in the small of his back.

"Oh shit." Malfoy quietly remarked. He was out of the pool and holding a very large Muggle Water Gun, a Super Soaker to be exact. The Super Soaker was dripping water at the nozzle part. "I'm going to die aren't I?" He said.

"Malfoy, on your grave would you like red or black roses?" Ginny asked.

All six Harry Potter characters were equipped with fully loaded Super Soakers (with Malfoy's emptied of the ice water and refilled with pool water) and were dried off. The author had three bandoliers of cheaper water guns and water balloons striping her chest, and a trash can shield. "All of you will be sorted into teams. Ginny and Hermione will be Captains." Everyone looked at her with a look of sheer horror as the full realization of that set in.

"If that's not proof she's nutters, I'd like to see what is." Ron muttered, in a voice all but the author could hear.

"And so that there will be a good mixture of people on each team, the captains will have to choose out of a cup!" Here she produced a red, flimsy, plastic cup, six pencils (two of which had chewed off erasers), and slips of paper.

"You must be kidding me."

"She belongs in St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's?! She belongs in someplace shut off from everyone else, like your cupboard, Harry!"

"What cupboard?"

"Are you saying you haven't read the books at all, Malfoy?"

"No, waste of time. Why the hell would I want to read about Potter, Mudblood?"

"There is the fact that he has neglectful guardians who make him work like a dog."

"You've read _them, _too?!?"

"Hasn't everyone?"

"Not me!"

"Well, as I was saying," JF said, glaring at them with a glare that melted icebergs and would had done so to them also had it not been for the fact that all of them had seen much worse (i.e., Snape!). "Write your names down so they can draw and we can get this chapter over with!"

With much muttering and several curses that would have caused grievous bodily harm by way of rotting the author's eyeballs and causing her flesh to drop off in alarming amounts had it not been for the safeguards, that was done. JF took her pencil out of wherever she had hidden it and tapped the bottom of cup. "To make sure they're not cheating" she said, to answer the looks she got.

Ginny shrugged and picked first. The name on the paper had been written in an elegant style. Ginny frowned. "Malfoy." Malfoy groaned, as Ron looked on in fury.

Hermione went to the cup and plucked a paper out. She recognized the familiar writing and sighed in relief. "Ron." Ron pumped his fist up in the air in joy.

Ginny pulled out the last one quickly, as only Voldemort and Harry were left. "Harry," she said, reading the paper, letting out a large breath, as Ron looked on in horror.

"Someone up there hates me, don't they, 'Mione?"

"The rules of the game are these. Whoever gets completely soaked by the water guns is out. You have to be all the way wet. You can't use towels to dry off. You also can't _push_ anyone into the pool, but they can 'trip' Team with all members out loses. The winners get to square of against me. When you need to reload, no one can squirt you or anything. You reload at the pool. You are also not limited to only the water guns," she said, her eyes glittering with just the slightest hint of sadistic malevolence.

=-=-=-

Ron: Did anyone else see that look she was giving us? It looked like she was planning something.

Voldemort: Planning something? She most likely already has it planned, Weasley. She was most likely having it played out in her head.

JF: He's right. It already planned out. Notices looks of alarm Don't worry, it's nothing like being "Crucio"ed as you're simultaneously having rusty nails raked over your flesh while being forced to various kinds of mental torture.cackles It's much, much worse!

everyone moves further away

Voldemort: sarcastically What's much much worse?

JF:whispers it in his ear

Voldemort: You are right. That is worse. thumbs at Ron And the blood traitor is right, also. You are psychotic.

Harry: Excuse me, I think I need to find a sink to vomit in.

Ginny: Please review! I want to get away from this hellhole as quickly as possible!


	4. Call Them Crafty

Disclaimer: After all this is over, you'll be happy I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Cause if I did, books 6 and 7 would never come out, cause the way this is looking, (and also thanks to all you reviewers, could you hopefully review my other stuff? This one fic has more than all the rest together), I'll probably get to see April of next year, thanks!

Last time on Swim: Ginny pulled out the last one quickly, as only Voldemort and Harry were left. "Harry," she said, reading the paper, letting out a large breath, as Ron looked on in horror.

"Someone up there hates me, don't they, 'Mione?"

Everyone had sided up. Malfoy, Ginny, and Harry. Voldemort, Hermione, and Ron. Ron, being the paranoid anti-Slytherin hater he was, kept eyeing both Voldemort and Malfoy. Malfoy, cause he was uncomfortably close to Ginny for Ron's tastes, and Voldemort, well, wouldn't you too eye a Dark Lord nervously when they are within 5 feet of you and the only thing separating you from him was a muggleborn girl with whom you are very good friends with? I thought so. Well...

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!!" The author yelled, loud enough to rival a _sonorus_ charm. She quickly brought up her trash can shield and retreated to behind a nearby picnic table, somehow running backwards.

Both sides quickly backed off before anyone could get squirted, Hermione's team towards the shade trees, and Ginny's to the side of the pool house, where the gate was to their backs.

"Harry, what do you think we should do?" Ginny said, intentionally ignoring Malfoy.

"Er-um- "

"You're going to ask _Potter _what to do? " Malfoy interrupted.

"Yes," Ginny scowled. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Of course I do! Potter, do you have any experience planning strategies?" Malfoy said, whipping his head around to face Harry.

"Um- No."

"See? I should plan what to do!"

"And you have the experience Harry doesn't?"

"My father had the best tutors for be for before I went to Hogwarts, Weasley. I studied the battles of the Pre-Camelot Age, I was taught Wizarding Chess by the best player for a decade."

Ginny snorted. "Well, Ron was taught by Bill and Charlie. He beat Dad when he was six!"

Harry's face darkened. "Ron. He's got to be the best strategist here!"

Malfoy's face fell. "We're doomed."

"Why?" Ginny queried.

"They have the Dark Lord. They have that damned Weasley("HEY!"). They also have Granger." He said, scowling. "We have bloody-has-to-depend-on-his-friends-to-get-anything-done Potter. We have bloody-younger-and-damn-scary when-pissed-off Weasley. We have me." He said that last part proudly, even as he earned glares and the Thou-Shall-Not-Piss-Me-Off evil eye(from Ginny, if you're wondering).

Hm. Looks like time to check up on Hermione, Ron, and Voldemort, don't you think?

=-=-=-

"Speed." Hermione said, looking at Voldemort.

"Don't you think we should check on what they are doing?" Voldemort said, boredly.

Ron looked at the corner that Harry, Ginny, and Malfoy were around. "They're probably still planning. What do you think?"

"Probably. Let's wait another 4 minutes."

"Speed," Voldemort called out.

"Darn, I nearly had you!"

=-=-=-

The author looked at both teams and sighed, as her picnic table was at a nicely position that let her see what both were doing. "You're supposed to be playing the game! Not screwing around with yourselves!"

=-=-=-

"Er- Right."

"Well, I guess we should get a move on!"

Suprisingly, Ron ran right in their sights, without his Super Soaker. "Hey, Mal-Ferret!" He yelled, jeering. "Your mum must have a skunk under her nose to look like that all the time! Or is it just your dad? After all, I do remember it getting really bad smelling when you and your dad entered Flourish and Blotts in second year!" Ron dodged the first pump of water that had came from Malfoy's Super Soaker and went out of distance. "Oi, Malfoy, come on and get me! Or are you too lazy, you pureblood git!"He said all of this quickly, not giving Ginny or Harry time to react or stop what happened next.

"COME BACK HERE, WEASEL!" Malfoy roared, giving into the chase, as he kept pumping the Super Soaker, missing each time. It emptied before he fell into the trap. Ron stopped the moment he realized it was empty. "Malfoy, you might want to look behind you," Ron said, giving a look worthy of Slytherin himself.

Malfoy looked, Behind him was Lord Voldemort and Hermione, pumping their Super Soakers, Voldemort tossed Ron's toward him. Ron caught it and started pumping also. Malfoy didn't had a snowball's chance in hell.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Malfoy: I cannot believe I fell into that!

JF:Believe it, or I'll show the footage.

Harry: You recorded that?!

JF: Well, of course I did!

Voldemort: Give me it. Perhaps it will make Lucius quit boasting about the damn boy.

Ron: Oi! Malfoy! Watch out!

Malfoy: Huh- WHAT THE HELL!

fallen angel wiv horns appears and kisses Malfoy on the lips. She backflips with glee.

fallen angel wiv horns: WHOO!!!!! YES!!!! YES!!!! YES!!! YES!!!!

fallen angel wiv horns disappears

Harry: What on earth was that about?!?

Ron: Who the hell would want to kiss Malfoy!?!

JF: Her, I guess. Personally I like Seamus.

Everyone backs away from her once again

Malfoy: I am scarred for life. No amount of money on earth will be able to pay for the therapy needed for that.


	5. Revenge is a Splash

Disclaimer: JF: I don'-

Harry: Thank God she doesn't own me.

Ginny: Or me, for that matter.

JF:HEY! This is my job! And for all you curious reviewers, look in the reviews. She's right in there with all of you.

Last time on Swim: Surprisingly, Ron ran right in their sights, without his Super Soaker. "Hey, Mal-Ferret!" He yelled, jeering. "Your mum must have a skunk under her nose to look like that all the time! Or is it just your dad? After all, I do remember it getting really bad smelling when you and your dad entered Flourish and Blotts in second year!"

Malfoy silently walked to the picnic table, sore from losing. But he didn't sit down without saying something. "I can't believe I was tricked by a Weasley of all people!"

JulyFlame popped her head out from under the table next to Malfoy, without decapitating her head from her neck somehow as she maneuvered it up. "Well, I can," she said, grinning.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are one of the most annoying people on earth?"

She thought for a moment. "Yep. Loads of times."

"I thought so." Now shut up!"

Well, anyways, back to the action.

"I can't believe Malfoy was tricked by Ron, of all people!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry nodded in agreement. "You'd think he'd be smart enough to not fall for something like that."

"I can't believe Malfoy was tricked by Ron, of all people!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey!" Ron said, pouting.

Voldemort nodded in agreement. "You'd think the stupid brat would be smart enough to not fall for something like that."

JF cleared her throat. "GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!"

"Oh, shut up already, brat." Voldemort said, offhandedly.

Back to action, then.

Harry looked around the corner of the pool house, and saw Hermione, Ron, and (here he bit his lip, while privately thinking that the author was totally insane) Voldemort, refilling their water guns.

"Hurry!" Harry whispered urgently, to Ginny. "I bet that if we get there right before they finish loading the water guns we can dump then in the moment they're finished!"

Ginny nodded, and took the front as they quickly sprinted over, pumping the water guns just in case.

"These damn things fill up too slow," Voldemort muttered, as he moved the water gun around a bit underwater as to get the most water possible in the barrel. Ron was having the same problem.

Hermione, on the other hand, was the closest to finishing up filling her water gun. "I don't see why you both are complaining," she said, condescendingly, giving the SuperSoaker in her hands a critical look, as she made sure there was still empty places in hers. "Didn't you both get to soak Malfoy?"

"That was different, Hermione," Ron said, swirling his water gun around a bit.

"Oh, Ronniekins!" A girl's voice said, playfully, from behind the three. Ron didn't even have to turn around to know what was going on.

"Shit." Ron said. Both his best friend and his little sister had their water guns trained on them. Then, more softly, he mumbled, "Don't call me that, Gin."

Ginny's voice hardened. "Then turn around, Ronniekins." She said, meaner.

Harry could just see the snigger awaiting on the Dark Lord's face, as he heard Ron's nickname from the twins. "Stow it, Tommy-boy," Harry threatened, being as menacing as possible one could be with a water gun.

Hermione quickly turned around, her water gun capped, pumped, and gripped hard. She aimed straight at Harry's face and squeezed, letting a jet of water rush at the boy's face, at the same time a jet of water twice her own went into her face, causing her to step back and fall into the pool.

"YES!!!" Malfoy yelled, the moment Hermione fell in.

"I thought you didn't like Ginny or Harry?" JF said, looking at him curiously.

"I don't. Do I look like that idiot those stupid fan fiction authors paint me as?" He asked.

"Yes." JF said. Malfoy gave her a look of disgust. "Well, you do! It's just personality wise they're off. And also body wise," she said, giving Malfoy's chest and arms a relatively uninterested look. At this, Malfoy glared at the author, and finished that up with throwing a nearby stone at her head, which grazed her ear.

"Hey! Watch that! Are you trying to give me another scar? I already have enough bad luck with mobile objects and my body, thank you very much!" She said, rubbing the grazed ear.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Malfoy asked, slightly curious.

"I have an affinity for getting injured by things that I started. This has been happening since I was two and got my head cut by a swing."

"And how old are you now?"

"Fourteen," she said, dignified.

"You're an idiot, then."

"What!?!"

Malfoy answered by throwing another rock, and afterwards, fists flew.

Malfoy: -has a black eye- When my father hears of this, you will wish you were dead, author, I swear it!

JF: -has some scratches on her cheek and a large bruise on her arm- Actually, that'll be you, when he finds out he got beat by someone about two years younger than him.

Voldemort: What the hell did you do to each other, exactly?

JF: He insulted my intelligence, so I beat the crap out of him. All he could do was bruise my arm and scratch.

Ron: Wimp.

Malfoy: What are you talking about? At least I didn't do something as stupid as filling up all at once.

JF: Someone's obviously forgot what happened last chapter.

Malfoy: Shut up, author.

JF:Nope.

-Malfoy throws another rock at JF's head. Another fight ensues.-

Ginny: -winces, as JF just kneed Malfoy- Oh, that must have hurt!

Ron: I'd say! You used to do it to me, Fred, and George all the time!

Ginny: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

Voldmort: You're an evil little brat, aren't you? -is immediately kneed by Ginny-

Ginny: Shut the bloody hell up.

Harry: I'm definitely scared now. Well, anyways, hurry up with the reviews! I want to get away from this as soon as possible!

JF: - is finished with Malfoy- What? Don't like me?

Harry: No.


End file.
